runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Fletching
: For information on training this skill, see the Fletching training article. Fletching is a useful skill in RuneScape Classic. The main function of it is to make bows and other ranged weapons. It is considered to be a production skill, as the player makes bows and other items. Overview Making bows in the game can be a useful skill to know. Many choose to get the logs through the woodcutting skill. All you need is a log, a knife, and a bowstring to make a bow. First, you use the knife on the logs, and select which type of bow you want, then you cut it, and after that you add the bow string to the bow, finishing it. A player can make bows out of almost every log in the game. Other weapons that can be made are arrows, which require arrow shafts, feather, and the arrow heads. The player cuts the arrow shafts out of regular logs, adds the feathers, and then the arrowheads. After the arrow is finished, many choose to use the arrows, as it is an inexpensive way to get arrows, only needing the investment of a knife and woodcutting axe, as the rest can be gathered. Bows First you need to acquire some wood. There are several types of trees that you can cut, depending on your level of woodcut. Next use a knife on logs to cut them into either shortbow or a longbow. To string a bow you need to find flax. This can be found behind the bee hives in Camelot or even better at Gnome Stronghold as there are a number of flax there. When you get a full load, simply climb the ladder next to the plants and bank them. After you have a large amount, then you need to spin the flax on a spinning wheel to make bow strings. Go to Falador and use the bank and spinning wheel which is near it to spin it. This is by far the fastest way to obtain bow strings. Finally add the string to the bow to complete it. Ordinary trees can be found all over RuneScape Classic but the rarest trees can only be found near Seers' Village. Arrows To make an arrow, first cut some regular logs by using a knife to cut them into arrow shafts. Add feathers and then arrow heads to finish the arrow. *Arrow heads can either be purchased from member's archery store, or smithed at an anvil. *Feathers can either be bought from fishing shop in Port Sarim and the Shanty Pass store or by killing chickens. The better the arrow, the more damage it will inflict. You will require a better bow to fire better arrows. Making arrows shafts: 1 log + knife = 10 shafts = 5 exp. Feathering shafts: 10 shafts + 10 feathers = 10 headless arrows = 10 exp. Creating 10 headless arrows from scratch would result in 15 total Fletching exp. Oyster Pearl Bolts To make Oyster pearl bolts you need to have 34 fletching, chisel, regular bolts and pearls. Use chisel on pearls to get 24 Oyster pearl bolts. Then attach the bolt tips to crossbow bolts to receive Oyster pearl bolts. They are comparable to mithril arrows. Darts *You need to have Tourist Trap quest completed. *To make darts you only have to add feathers to a dart head. First buy or smith some dart heads and finish the dart by adding a feather to it. feathers can either be bought from fishing shop in Port Sarim and the Shantay Pass store or by killing chickens. Overall they are much easier and faster to make than arrows as you need one step less (no need to cut logs and make shafts). The better the dart, the more it will inflict damage. Quests The following quests give Fletching experience rewards: *Temple of Ikov - XP = Level \times 250 + 500 *Tourist Trap - XP = (Level + 1) \times 150 (optional; 2x) Trivia *Chilipeppers was the first to achieve mastery of the fletching skill. Category:Skills Category:Temple of Ikov Category:Tourist Trap Category:Trivia Category:Fletching